resistance2027fandomcom-20200213-history
The Arsenal
Projectile Weapons AM-10 Automatic Rifle - A post-Judgement Day variant of the venerable AK-47, the AM-10 is cheap, durable and reliable, and it has become the standard firearm of Resistance groups all over Eurasia and Africa. image FAMAD Automatic Rifle - The FAMAD is a relatively new French design that is becoming a main weapon of European Resistance movements. It has also found its way into Canada, where it is officially the C10 Rifle. image M16A4 Automatic Rifle - The standard battle rifle of the American armed forces for more than 45 years. The M16 doesn't have much stopping power against Terminators, but it's good for hunting coyotes and wild dogs. image M109 Anti-Materiel Rifle - Also known as the Scrapper, the M109 was just entering service as a high-power anti-vehicle rifle when Judgement Day came. image M590 Shotgun - The Mossberg 590 is an old, reliable shotgun often used by second-line Resistance fighters. When loaded with armor-piercing slugs, it still does the job against the Machine. image UMP Submachine Gun - The latest and last member of the Heckler & Koch submachine gun family, the UMP is more common among scavs than the Resistance proper. image Plasma Weapons FX-09 Mixcoatl Phased Plasma Rifle - A Mexican plasma rifle that often finds its way north of the border into American Resistance hands; the Mixcoatl is also an increasingly common scav weapon. image M25 Phased Plasma Rifle - A "Westinghouse" design (built as such in the early war years when Skynet had not openly revealed itself) and the standard plasma rifle of the American resistance for over a decade. image M27 Phased Plasma Rifle - Another "Westinghouse" design; the M27 is much newer and beginning to replace the M25 in Resistance arsenals as it already has with Skynet's forces. image RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Gun - A massive Skynet-built weapon, the RBS-80 is a heavy assault gun. In human hands, it is strictly a vehicle or fixed-position weapon, since it is too heavy to carry. image SP1 Phased Plasma Rifle - An Indonesian plasma rifle design, the Pindad SP2 or Sen (after Senapan, the Indonesian word for rifle) is manufactured all over Asia and supplies Resistance movements across the globe. image Other Weapons BGM-71 TOW - First introduced in 1970, this anti-tank guided missile is one of the Resistance's primary anti-HK weapons. The size and weight of a TOW launcher restricts it to vehicle and fixed emplacement duty, unfortunately. FGM-148 Javelin - A portable anti-tank guided missile launcher, the Javelin is treasured by the Resistance because it is light enough to be carried into battle, unlike the TOW. Mk II Radio Pulse Warhead - The Mk II, secretly developed by the USAF in the late 1980s, is a non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse weapon. Despite being expensive and hard to make, the Mk II is a vital battlefield weapon. image M202A2 FLASH - This 1970s vintage rocket launcher, originally designed to replace World War 2-era flamethrowers, is mostly loaded with high-explosive rockets in Resistance hands. No Terminator, and few HKs, can stand up to the firepower of all four rockets fired simultaneously. image Vehicles HMMWV - The Humvee is a multi-purpose lightly armored vehicle that serves a variety of uses in Resistance hands - troop transport, battlefield ambulance, ammo carrier, and anti-HK duty, to name a few. image Technicals - The term 'technical' refers to any civilian automobile modified to serve in battle, usually by the addition of a weapon mount. Most of the 132nd's "armor" consists of technicals armed with heavy machine guns, TOWs or RBS-80s. image UH-60 Blackhawk - The Blackhawk is the Resistance's main combat transport helicopter, and gives it essential tactical and strategic mobility in the absence of the transport planes destroyed on or after Judgement Day. image